


The Text

by misskitcat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskitcat/pseuds/misskitcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds Johns porn on his laptop and notices a special folder. What could be in it? What could this mean for their relationship? A bit of Johnlock fluff. Review please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Text

ding

John absentmindedly unlocked his phone. He was sorting through some papers during his break. The office hadn't been very busy that day, he was relieved or the small distraction from the mess of documents in front of him.

John, you should stop downloading so much porn, it's ruining your computer. -SH

John read the text quickly and then again in utter disbelief. Of course Sherlock had been using his computer why on earth would her use his own? He typed quickly and furiously ignoring the blush creeping over his face.

SHERLOCK that is none of your business. Why do you keep using my computer? -JW

John silently fumed. This wasn't the first time Sherlock had been snooping in his private things, however, it had never been quite this personal.

ding

Your laptop was convenient, mine is in the other room. Your laptop was running slow, so I scanned it. You had six Trojans. -SH

Of course, always convenience, lazy git. The blush began slowly fade from embarrassment to anger. He typed back roughly, pounding each key.

Lazy git, stay away from my things. Did you get rid of them then? -JW

ding

Naturally, you should be thanking me.- SH

John began writing out a response when

ding

Ugh, your tastes are so vanilla, John. Dull-SH

John stared at his phone in shock, his mouth slightly open.

ding

Boring, your tastes are boring. These are all basically the same video, just with different busty women. -SH

John began to turn a deep scarlet color that grew into a more violent shade by the second. When he had regained his cool he typed furiously and without much thought.

SHERLOCK! That isn't any of your business what I- well you know what I mean. At least I actually enjoy myself all the time instead of moping around frustrated like you. -JW

He set the phone down forcefully licking his lips. That ought to show Sherlock Holmes.

ding

I do not mope and I am not frustrated. My content is much better than yours. -SH

ding

What's this folder then? 'Him'. -SH

John had hardly begun to reply when he received the second text, he nearly threw the phone across the room it shock.

STOP-JW

THAT'S PRIVATE-JW

The doctor began nervously biting his lower lip. Why did Sherlock have to see the damn folder. Of course Sherlock would open it and-

ding

Porn is usually private, John. This seems to be more than that, if you reaction in relation to the other porn is an indication. -SH

ding

What are you hiding? -SH

NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! -JW

DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS-JW

John silently prayed that Sherlock had not opened the folder. His face was nearly purple and his pulse was running incredibly high.

ding

I'd assume it's because you have some sort of emotional attachment to the subject of the porn in this folder, what with them getting their own folder. -SH

SHERLOCK I AM WARNING YOU -JW

John began biting his lip to the point where he tasted blood.

ding

You are embarrassed and perhaps confused and angry at your attraction to them, as they do not fit your heterosexual persona. 'Him'. -SH

upon reading the text the doctor began to choke. Of course he looked. This was going to ruin everything. His thoughts were racing, his fist clenched in rage.

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SHERLOCK -JW

It would be easy killing off Sherlock, Lestrade could help him cover it up, but then again there was Mycroft. John began plotting lovely ways of killing off Sherlock.

ding

What? I haven't looked. -SH

ding

I deduced, John. You told me not to look so I didn't.- SH

John let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in. His hand began shaking and he replied.

WELL you're wrong then- JW

He knew it was a weak attempt at throwing the detective off, that it really wouldn't matter. He had to try though..

ding

I don't think so, John. You were acting angry and violated, had I gotten any facts wrong you'd have caught on and not have reacted like that. Probably have laughed at me and my 'overconfidence'-SH

ding

You cannot lie to me. -SH

Damned dings, what was supposed to be a little distraction and turned into chaos. The doctor feeling dejected laid his head against the table willing the ground to swallow him whole.

ding

John, who is it? It can't be a random porn star, that isn't like you. You're the kind that needs some sort of emotional attachment, especially if it doesn't go along with your usual sexuality. An exception, if you will. Therefore, my closet guess if that the folder is filled with pictures and look alike's to the man whom has stolen your affections. -SH

ding

The name implies that it is someone you wouldn't have to name to know, they've had such an impact on you. 'Him' and he immediately comes to mind. Like how mentioning the same word to a Christian may call up images of their god. -SH

Damn him, everything is always a case. Once he starts deducing you can't easily stop him

It's unimportant. -JW

The doctor was entirely spent. He couldn't keep this up. He knew sooner rather than later, Sherlock would find out the truth..

ding

You're hiding something and the way you're almost aggressively heterosexual in your day-to-day life shows that you love them but you fear rejection, you try to forget but you can't get them out of your head. It is my business, I deserve to know what man is going to take you from me. -SH

Sherlock had a tendency to be over dramatic. With a sigh John replied.

No one is taking me away -JW

ding

Yes they are, if you love them so much you'll probably end up leaving. Then I'll still be here and you'd be gone. -SH

John began shaking his laugh and chuckling a little. Though Sherlock Holmes could be a cold, rude arrogant arse, he was insecure and rather needy of John.

Sherlock, really don't worry. It's not a big deal, nothing will ever even happen, I promise. -JW

The doctor sighed sadly. He felt as if there was a weight on his chest. He knew this would all happen someday. He couldn't put it off forever, Sherlock wouldn't let him.

ding

I need to know who it is, John. -SH

John laid his head against the desk again and let out a groan. The detective could never let things be, couldn't be okay with no, had to know everything.

No you do not Sherlock. -JW

You'll probably look anyway, you always do -JW

ding

Would you be mad if I did? -SH

Despite the situation the doctor let out a snort. When did the great Sherlock Holmes ever care if John would be upset about his actions..

You're going to bug me about it forever if I don't let you. -JW

The detective laughed bitterly to himself. Attempting at gaining the cool composure he had mastered while in the army. The moments that passed while waiting for his text seemed like ages. The clock ticked loudly, the phones in the receptionist office were ringing, he was even aware of his pulse and ragged breathing.

ding

John stared at the phone not looking at the message right away. He couldn't will his hands to move. He already knew what would happen and yet he could not make himself face it.

John... These men look like me. -SH

John sighed and let out a small laugh. Hadn't Sherlock realized already who it was? John had never been obvious about his feelings toward the detective however one never had to be obvious for Sherlock Holmes.

Yes, I know. -JW

ding

Why me John? -SH

It was simple enough a question though John didn't understand why it had to be asked.

Why wouldn't it be him? What with his brilliant mind, his long lean figure. His eyes an impossible color, his cheek bones, that damn coat.. Why did Sherlock even have to ask. Was he so unaware of his allure? Of how magnetizing he was?

You git, you know why. -JW

ding

John you should come home -SH

John sighed again even more deeply. Of course at some point he would have to return to the flat, now was as good a time as any. As he began shuffling his paper back into order he kept all the thoughts of the negative things to happen in the back of his mind.

As John approached the door to the flat he took in a deep breath knowing a battlefield lay ahead of him. Sherlock would go on about how he was uninterested and married to his work. John would take it and the retreat to his room swiftly and as painlessly as possible.

"Er..Sherlock?" The doctor called out quietly careful to keep his voice level.

Sherlock opened his eyes. He was sprawled out in his dressing gown and pajamas. He had been in that same position when John had left that morning.

"Don't just stand in the door like an idiot."

John closed his eye and ground his teeth muttering obscenities. John closed the door and moved near his chair. Sherlock had closed his eyes and was back to his thinking. John licked his lips and set down his brief case.

"I'll be in my room then.." He said uneasily.

He began making his way to the stairs when he felt Sherlock behind him. He stopped careful not to turn around .

"Yes Sherlock?" He said evenly, turning around slightly.

Sherlock was incredibly close, much more than John had noticed previously. The doctor looked up into Sherlock's incredible eyes. The detectives face was softer, not as cold and professional. His eyes began searching John's face as if there was something he had missed and couldn't figure out. John's breathing became ragged despite his efforts to breathe normally. The doctors body felt incredibly alive with Sherlock so close. Every nerve was on fire, he had long given up hope of not blushing a violent shade of red.

"Sh- I- uh-"

John began stuttering while not looking away from the detective. He wet his dry lips though willing himself to be able to speak.

"John"

Sherlock reached out and lightly pressed his hand onto John's hot face. John's mind exploded. He took in how cool and smooth Sherlock's hand was. How he smelled of soap and faintly of chemicals. How his eyes never stopped searching him. John closed and eyes and let out a sigh.

The doctor opened his eyes as the detectives mouth met his. Time froze. Sherlock's mouth was on his. His smooth, plump mouth. John noticed Sherlock s other hand was around his middle slightly bringing him nearer. John returned the kiss with more intensity. He didn't bother to question it, or to think of what would happen next. All that mattered was this moment. Sherlock broke away to breathe keeping his nose pressed against John's. The detective let out a sigh and one word.

"John"


End file.
